


Catelyn Stark

by booktick



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe, F/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booktick/pseuds/booktick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catelyn Stark smells of flowers and of the sea, and he’d tell you a lie if you asked if that was what he believed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catelyn Stark

Disclaimer: I own none of this franchise.

A/N: Modern AU.

* * *

Tywin Lannister would never admit to the fact he sometimes watches her. It would be instantly misinterpreted. It wasn’t his fault his drive to his office was the same time Catelyn Stark would be walking along the sidewalk beside said road.

He’s not sure why she does it.

She once told him she enjoyed the fresh air and sense of living. There weren’t any cameras or words shouted at her that way. With the shining sun and her smile, Catelyn could walk along and no one looked at her, didn’t even notice her unless the name Stark was shouted or whispered.

Tywin never smiled or simply walked to places. He was a Lannister.

When Tywin felt himself grow restless he’d find himself thinking of Catelyn Stark. Not of his children, or his work. He’d think of the woman who more than often bested him at occasional banter. She was a Tully.

That much was true. No matter how much Stark she had dressed herself in. Tullys were high on their ladders. Never quite a pedestal. No, pedestals were for Baratheons. Pedestals meant having to say I am the King to recieve respect.

Lannister didn’t have to be even a whisper for people to take a double look. Everyone knows that family is trouble. No wonder Aerys Targaryen was worried about them. Catelyn knows that, he’s sure of it…she knows many things she shouldn’t.

Like how Tywin makes pancakes. No one in the entire city could imagine that but Cat’s seen him. She even had him put strawberries on it.

Catelyn shouldn’t know. Yet she does. Tywin Lannister knows things too. Like how she never wears the same heels twice in one week, or how she sucks in her cheeks some when staring too long at presentations at work. Catelyn Stark smells of flowers and of the sea, and he’d tell you a lie if you asked if that was what he believed. He doesn’t want anyone getting the wrong idea, as they have in the past. It doesn’t help that Cat’s spent the night in his office a few times with him. Once or twice actually at his home. He’s not sure if his children know (they probably do, Cersei’s good at finding out Daddy’s secrets.)

He sighs while sitting in the back of the Royce. Tywin can smell her perfume. All his thoughts are quick today. Cat, Baratheon, Jaime, Stark Scandal, Cat, Cat…Cat…

He’s restless.

“It’s tiring.” Sometimes Tywin talks to himself out loud. He’d never admit it. Tywin Lannister never gets tired though, it’s as if he’s incapable of it. He’s a man of strength and of respect and he let’s no one stand in his path-this all said by the tabloids.

This all said on front page of the news whenever things like Jaime’s lost his hand because of some dealings that went poorly at the docks. They took a few days to laugh at Jaime Lannister and his misfortune—they don’t laugh anymore, do they?

Just the same with Catelyn Stark. That’s all gossip mostly though, mostly did you hears and have you heards instead of actually taking the time to think about it. That’s how it is in this city. Tywin doesn’t care much for gossip and rumors, only facts. Such as it is a fact that his nightmares have gone from Joanna to Catelyn.

He dreams of Catelyn dying as he had with Joanna. He dreams of Catelyn being shot like Ned. He dreams of Catelyn crying because of him. That last one hurts him more than the rest and he’s not sure why. It makes his stomach tighten and his frowns deepen.

Catelyn Stark is a burden in his thoughts. Tywin usually ends up shutting his eyes and taking a deep breath, he corrects himself. Catelyn Stark is not a burden.

Catelyn Stark is a person.

He looked out his window as the car continues to head to his work, and he has his hands folded in his lap. Tywin does not frown today. In fact, his lips even hold a faint smirk. He wonders if he’ll see her today. If he’ll see those long legs and that tied up hair of hers, or maybe she’s taken leave. No, that can’t be write. Catelyn never takes leave. She’s always working, just like him.

When it’s happened, he’s not sure why, his stomach tightens and he sees her. Catelyn is walking down the sidewalk without a care in the world and her purse in hand. She’s too busy to notice him, or his car, she’s talking on the phone. Most likely to Robb Stark’s lawyer, or to the headmaster at Arya’s school. He’s not sure when he started paying attention to her children (they’re not his anyway, why should he nosy into her business). They’re all Ned Stark’s, just like Cat still called herself Mrs. Stark.

Mrs. Stark.

He has to remember that’s who she is. She’s Catelyn Stark.

And Tywin Lannister nearly smiles.

But he turned his head away and the smile is gone as it had nearly came. His lips back to that frown that he so often favors.


End file.
